Entre frère
by Aelig
Summary: Il y avait tant de choses incompréhensible dans la vie... Ce n'en était qu'une de plus. Pourtant, Emil avait bien du mal à y croire. - OS, délire. Hommage à Pasta Kedavra !Couples Crack-


**Titre : **Entre frères (Trouver sur le coup, juste avant de poster, alors je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas chercher le sens...)

**Rating : **K+... Pour sous-entendu. Si besoin de passer en T, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

**Personnages/Paring : **France/Francis || Islande/Emil || Espagne/Antonio || Norvège/Lukas. Apparition de : Hongrie || Prusse || Roumanie || Autriche. Mention de Japon. Paring... FrIce (France x Islande) || NorSpa (Norvège x Espagne). Et non, je n'ai rien pris avant d'écrire.

**Genre : **Humor. Oh oui, beaucoup d'humor. Friendship et Romance, sinon... Peutêtre un peu parodique, aussi.

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Hidekaz Himaruya. Je ne fais que jouer avec. Ce texte m'appartient, par contre. Et les Tortues Ninja appartiennent à leurs créateurs, pas à moi.

**N/A : **BONNE ANNÉE !

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Nouvel An :3

Bon, et je commence l'année avec ce petit texte... Euh, intéressant, nous allons dire. Je l'ai écrit il y a un petit moment... Après une discussion sur CB sur le forum Pasta Kedavra, où je joue Hongrie :) (Le forum est cool, veneeeeez ! Si vous êtes intéressé par un Crossover Pottertalia, néanmoins :')) Donc, cet OS est né du fait que les France et Islande se draguait, et que les Norvège et Espagne disait qu'il était en couple. Donc, je leur ai dit que j'allais écrire un OS sur ça... Et voilà x) Ah, et les personnages cités sont ceux qui étaient présent sur la CB à ce moment-là :') -sauf Japon le Guest-Star :')-

C'est beaucoup de délire... Après, je ne sais pas si j'ai un excellent humour /shot/

Bref, je vous souhaite une_ bonne lecture ! :3 _

_En espérant que ça vous fasse au moins sourire-_

* * *

**-X-**

_**Entre frères**_

**-X-**

* * *

« Je ne comprend pas... »

Emil observait son frère norvégien. Francis, installé en face de lui, soupira.

« Je ne comprend pas non plus... Je veux dire, je suis la Nation de l'Amour, mais là... »

Les deux soupirèrent en cœur.

Allongés sur le canapé, Lukas et Antonio se parlait tout bas, enlacé. L'espagnol jouait doucement avec une mèches de cheveux de son amant alors que le blond se blottissait contre le torse musclé du latin.

Les petits frères des deux amants se demandaient encore comment ils avaient put en arriver là.

Peut-être parce qu'Espagne avait débarqué chez France un beau matin, alors que Norvège était venu rendre visite à son ancien partenaire de l'Auld Alliance (qu'il avait quitté il y a longtemps de cela.) en traînant Islande avec lui.

Et peut-être parce que, s'ennuyant, Emil avait allumé la télé, alors que le bien connu dessin animé « Les Tortues Ninja » passait.

Et peut-être aussi parce que Antonio et Lukas s'était retrouvé à chanter le générique à tue-tête.

Ni France ni Islande ne savaient ce qui s'était passé après. Ils avaient préférés fuir dès que les deux fans des Tortues Ninja s'étaient sauté dessus pour s'embrasser.

Emil regarda un instant son aîné embrasser le bel espagnol, avant de reporter son attention sur le français. Moui, peut-être que...

« Francis ?

\- Oui Emil ? ~ »

L'islandais attrapa le grand blond par le col de sa chemise avant de l'embrasser furieusement.

Le tout sous les yeux des deux grands frères qui venaient apparemment de choisir le meilleur moment pour se souvenir des deux autres.

* * *

A l'extérieur, quatre personnes n'avait rien manqué de la scène.

« Mais pourquoi Franny se laisse faire par l'islandais ?

\- Je m'en fiche, moi je prend mes photos. Japon sera ravi.

\- Prußen, auriez-vous l'obligeance de vous taire ? Vous allez nous faire repérer avec vos beuglements.

\- Je t'ai pas causé, l'aristo.

\- Mon Bulgarie est plus mignon.

\- Pourquoi t'as tenu à nous suivre, toi ?

\- Tu m'a traîné avec toi, tu te souviens ? Avec des, je cite : « Je te buterais à coup de poêle quand j'aurais toutes mes photos NorSpa ! »

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas, non. Mais je peux toujours te buter à coup de poêle, en tout cas. »

* * *

Ainsi, Hongrie assomma (ou tenta d'assommer) Roumanie à coup de poêle, ce dernier se cachant derrière Prusse pour se protéger, Autriche parti chercher un piano pour exprimer sa colère avec du Chopin, Espagne et Norvège beuglèrent « mon petit frèèèèèèèèèère ! » avec un synchronisme impressionnant, et France et Islande disparurent dans une chambre...

* * *

Et voilà ! Quand je disais n'importe nawak je rigolais pas- /shot/

Bref, une petit review ? :3 (Pour me dire à quel point vous êtes désespérés de mon cas ? /shot/)

Et encore BONNE ANNÉE :3 Tout plein de bonheur et d'amour sur vous les gens ! :3


End file.
